It Was Necessary, Can't You See That?
by Lightning-sama
Summary: Shion is too attached. He's making Nezumi feel these...these things. It needs to stop. For it to stop Shion has to hate Nezumi. So Nezumi does the only thing he can think of that he can guaranty that Shion will hate him. He rapes him... [Not really graphic]


Ok so this is a response to the No.6 kinkmeme on LJ. An anonymous prompter (not what they're actually called but whatever) asked for 'Nezumi/Shion with Nezumi raping Shion so that Shion will hate him because he feels that Shion is too attached to him; whether or not Shion actually ands up hating Nezumi is up to the author'

Prompter if you read this then… Surprise~! I filled it for you.

Also, WHY CAN'T I WRITE HAPPY STORIES? I MEAN I'M WRITING THIS, I WROTE 'THE FLOWERS' I AM GONNA POST A SAD BBC SHERLOCK ONESHOT AND NOW THIS! NOT TO MENTION I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING A _**REALLY**_ SQUICKY HARRY/HERMIONE/RON FIC WITH RON BEING FEMINIZED AND I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY MY CHARACTERS CAN'T BE HAPPY. Asdfghjkl

Whatever, enjoy… Or not.

* * *

It was the moment that he slammed Shion onto the bed and thrust into him that Nezumi realised he was a monster. It didn't make him stop though. He couldn't stop, not anymore. Shion was so tight, so warm. His own words drifted through his mind, a horrifying parody of the tenderness in which he had said them originally.

_'Living people are warm..._

God what a fucking joke. If living people were warm then Nezumi had to be dead. Had to be a corpse, a dead body moving on someone else's strings. That would be nice, to know that it wasn't him with his hand wrapped around Shion's throat, forcing him down as he thrust and thrust and thrust and _thrust_. Hissing in Shion's ear about how much Nezumi knew he was enjoying it and how Shion was just a filthy little whore, a slut that loved having Nezumi's cock in him didn't he?  
Nezumi tried to ignore Shion's screams, how he was crying and whimpering and _begging_ Nezumi to stop. And it was even worse because Shion was struggling and squirming and it was just making it _better_. He had thrashed in the begging, thrashed and kicked and punched and _fought_. Fought so god damn hard but Nezumi was the one who taught Shion to fight and Shion hadn't had a chance.

Nezumi tried to pretend that Shion wanted this that his screams were from pleasure that his tears were a result of joy, not pain and fear. Tried to pretend that the sticky liquid coating his thighs was lube or oil, not Shion's blood. Tried to ignore Shion's heartbroken sobbed question, repeated over and over again.  
_Why? Why, Nezumi? Why?_

'Don't you see Shion?' Nezumi wanted to ask, 'It's better this way. You'll hate me, you'll go live with Inukashi or Rikiga and be safe. You won't make me feel these-these..._things_that you make me feel.'

Shion... He was too emotional, too attached. Nezumi couldn't deal with all the foreign emotions, the feels and sensations that threatened to overwhelm him _every. Single. Time._Shion so much as looked at him. It was driving him crazy.

Nezumi's hand spasm around Shion's throat, a broken moan ripping out of his throat as Shion's inner muscles clenched around him making it harder for Nezumi to thrust into him, but Nezumi couldn't stop, could never stop, his body a broken puppet being dragged on it's strings to break and destroy this one, major, piece of innocence that Shion had. To destroy him and leave him as much of a broken husk as Nezumi himself would be after all this.

Shion's muscles spasm one last time and Nezumi moaned, a low broken sound like an animal mortally wounded and calling it it's death, it's destruction. Almost falling forward, Nezumi smashed his mouth over Shion's swallowing Shion's sob and thrusting forward in three short jabs. Coating Shion's insides with his essence. Exhausted, Nezumi fell forward, his heavy body covering Shion's entirely. He could feel the slight sobs shaking Shion's body as he tried, unsuccessfully, to curl up in a ball. Lifting a lazy hand he smacked Shion on the head.

"Shut up... 'M tryin' to sleep..."

Nezumi sank into unconsciousness, hoping that this was all just a dream. Hoping that Shion wouldn't hate him in the morning. And, a small part of him, hoping that he did so that Nezumi didn't have to deal with these emotions ever again.

* * *

Also it doesn't end here. I have at least one more chapter planned out for this.


End file.
